Life of crime
by Kaleb The Hedgehog
Summary: Names Kaleb The hedgehog, I used to be a normal 16 year old, getting good grades, having friends, but that all changed in one night...the night i went bad as a sandwich that has been sitting in my locker for 2 weeks! anyway, enjoy! (oh yah, theres gonna be swearing, violence, alcohol and drugs and some other stuff idk)
1. Before the turning point

p style="text-align: center;"I was on my way from a party at my friends house, i was drunk off my ass, high as shit, and i was noticing i couldn't walk in a straight line. Anyway, as i was walking down an alleyway that i take as a short cut to get home, something jumped me, i didn't know who it was cause he/she clubbed me in the head with a metal baseball bat. i woke up in some sort of room that was completely empty except for 3 figures that were standing in the shadows. "What should we do with him bro?" One of them asked with a laid back tone "i don't know brother, but maybe we can toy with him a little" said the other figure! "I don't know, but who ever this guy is, he crossed onto are territory! maybe we should give him a beating and a couple of broken bones, then throw him out on the street." said a hedgehog that sounds like steve urkel, one of them finally stepped out of the light holding a baseball bat "You better start praying that we don't kill you kid!" It was a blue hedgehog with a leather jacket, ripped jeans and a pair of black and blue skate shoes. "And even if we don't kill you right away we'll probably have you thrown into the basement!" Said a female hedgehog that had a pink and purple mohawk and was wearing a shirt that had a anarchy symbol on it painted in blood, a really short skirt and wearing combat boots. "Or we beat him to a near death, then steal anything of value, throw him naked into the street and laugh are asses off when hes arrested for being butt naked in the middle of public!" Said a green hedgehog stepped out of the shadows, he had very spikey hair, large spines, a jean vest with patches on it, had 2 piercings on his left ear, had a safety pin going through his nose and was wearing a pair of black jeans which had patches on them and was wearing green and black Skate shoes. "Hmmm, maybe we should ask him *walks up to me* why hes in are territory!" I look up and try to speak but the blue hedgehog smashes the bat into my face knocking 2 teeth out. "ARGH! hey mate don't you think your going overboard with a fuckin' metal baseball hat? what the hell is your problem?" I get hit in the head again twice with brass knuckles this time. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH KID! OR ELSE WE WILL KILL YOU!" The green hedeghog pulls him aside "Hey dude, this kid might be of use to us" The blue hedgehog gave a confused look "are you kidding me, he's like 12!" "Im 15 actually you fuckin' peice of shit!" they all look at me. "I BET YOU DONT HAVE THE GUTS TO ACTUALLY KILL ME YOU FUCKIN' PUSSY! C'MON, IF YOUR GONNA KILL ME, WHY DONT YOU GET ON WITH IT YOU FAGGOTS!" I get thrown out of the chair (which i was chained to by the way) and thrown into the wall and punched farther into the wall repeatedly. "Kid, you better watch your mouth cuz you ain't that first person we've killed this past month." the blue hedgehog smirks and turns around. "See? this kids a weakling! he cant do jackshit, hes a fuckin' waste of life and we would be doing the world a favour by killing him!" He turns around to meet my fist in his face. i get out of the small hole and start beating him down. "CALL ME A WEAKLING HUH?" I pick him up and pile drive him into the ground. "IM THE WEAKLING? LOOK AT YOU! YOUR ALREADY LOOKING LIKE YOUR ABOUT TO CRY!" i kick him away as though as if im kicking a dog away from me. "ARGH!" the blue hedgehog screamed in pain as he hit the wall again, the others were scared, they didn't know what to do, it was usually Sonic that was doing the fighting and they usually just help him out, but if sonics losing, they don't know what to do. i turn and see them scared of me, a smirk crawls onto my face as i walk towards them clutching the baseball bat that sonic was holding earlier. "WAIT!" sonic yelled out. "What?!" I replied with anger at max. "Dont hurt them, just please me, dont hurt them...please...they're my siblings..." I notice a tear rolls down his face, usually i would kill them both but this is his family, i cant destroy a family. I drop the baseball bat and turn to sonic who is scared as well. i walk up to him and stick my hand out. "wha?" The blue hedgehog was confused. "c'mon mate, dont leave me hangin'."I help him up and he brushes himself. "Im sonic, sonic the hedgehog." "awesome, sounds fast, im Kaleb the hedgehog" I shake hands with him and he introduces me to his sibs. "This is Sonica" Sonica looks up blushing a little "h-hi Kaleb" "and this is manic" Manic backs up a little, still scared, i suppose. "uhh...hi..." I laugh a little and speak. "dude, dont worry im not gonna beat you up" Manic gulps and trys to speak but only sqeaks come out. "heh, thats manic for yah, the scaredy cat of the group." Sonic says while laughing. "Hey man, im not a scaredy cat!" I throw a punch at him "AAAAHHHHHH!" Manic screams and backs against the wall. "PLEASE DONT HURT ME!" I pull my hand back. "Hehe, man this is a freakshow." "Tell me about it" Sonic then pulls down a curtian that shows a bunch of posters. "We're known as the sonic underground, we're a band and a gang." I laugh a little. "The name is quite fitting." Sonic narrows his eyes" whats that supposed to mean?" I laugh. "Its nothing man, anyway i should get going, Bye." I walk out but Sonic grabs my arm. "Wait, we we're wondering if you play any instruments." I raised an eye brow. "Yah i play guitar actually, and i sing, i used to be in a punk band called W.O.T.H (war on the horizon) but that band broke up 2 months ago, if your asking me to join your band, the answer is...HELL FUCKIN' YAH MAN!" A big smile spread across my face and i got that anime eye look. the others jsut looked at each other and laughed a little. "Yah man ok, your in, but i think you should go back home cuz we're gonna go and rob a store or something. My shoulders dropped. "Why cant i come?" Sonic gave me a puzzled look. "Uhh ok you can go, here." he gives me a Baseball bat with nails that have been drove right into the bat. "alright, so when are we going?" Sonic put one of his hands on my shoulder. "Kid calm down, or else you'll hurt yourself! We're like, 19 and we're letting you do this. so just do what we do, be rebel." A smirk crosses onto my face. "Dude, if you were to look up the word rebel in the dictionary, you wouldn't find words, you would find a picture of me throwing a rock at a window!" "Hey sonic, can we just go now?" Sonia asked impatiently."Yah ok we'll go, c'mon kid, lets go!"br /br /br /br /To be Continued! ( thunder strikes and explosions are set off)/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"So, its been a really long time, and i mean like really long time since i've been on and yes i will continue my storys but in a different format, the format that you see above, the previous way i used to type my storys was really ugly and i didn't really like the look of them either, also they we're to cheesy and kinda boring and uninspired, so thats usually why i get lazy and say: So are heros went to the skatepark and after that they went home the end! its kinda boring that way and its boring for me to type them up cause i feel like im cheating you guys with the storys so thats why im gonna get more detailed, not focus so much on the characters but the story itself, and i break the forth wall way to much, i thought it was kinda clever but between the time i haven't been on, ive gave it some thinking and thought, i need to do better on these storys and give my readers something they won't die of bordom from, this is another reason why i haven't been on for so long, another reason is because I jsut didn't feel like making them any more, they wern't fun for me and not any people were reading them so i jsut kind gave up for a while, then i came back with inspiration for new fanfics and i will continue on the other series and i may even re do them all together! so keep your pants on, im back and fresh from the oven, also, on a side note, im turning 14 in like a week so i have that to look forward to but anyway, i really hope you enjoyed this fanfic that i gave some inspiration to and im gonna get started on the 2nd chapter right away! (This is gonna be probably my longest fan fic! im planning on like 30 chapters atleast! so you have that to look forward to)p 


	2. Is robbing a jewlery store going to far?

So me and the band we're on the way to the store, we got there but they wern't open. "well, the stores not open guess we'll have to wait" Manic then sat down and Took out a Large Knife. "No way man we're getting in here now!" I was eager to get in so i grabbed a rock and was about to throw it but Sonic stopped me."wait!" "what?" I was confused, i thought he wanted me to do this. "Ill start it off for you." He picks up a rock but i stop him."Just watch!" I throw it with all my might and it smashes the glass."hell yah! alright lets do this." I step in and i look around and see its a jewlery shop. a smirk comes my face. "This is alot of fun man." I walk over to the cash register and i take all the money out of it. "Hmmmm, this is around 600$, now to go and see whats in the back, HEY GUYS, IM GONNA CHECK THE BACK!" I yelled out. "Ok man, we'll see whats in the front!" They start taking everything of value (which there is alot of) and i try the back door, its locked, but i see a ventalation shaft and i open it, crawl through it and land in the back room with gold and diamonds everywhere. I was stunned, i've never seen so many shiny things in one place! my smirk grew wider. "jackpot!" I open my bag and fill it with diamonds and gold and i fill my bag and pockets to the brim. "Alright now to get out of here." I climb threw the ventilation shaft and im in the main room again. "Hey guys, check this out!" I open my bag and show them all the gold and diamonds in my bag. the bands eyes are like the anime eyes you see when they're excited. "WOAH!" But...

we heard the police sirens coming down the street. "Fuck, its the Cops, lets scram!" We all ran to the building that is are hideout but i was being weighed down by all the gold. "Hey can someone else carry this, i'll lose the cops for you guys if you carry this!" Sonic Grabbed the bag from me. "GO, GO, GO!" "RIGHT!" I run a different direction while the others run to the hideout. i make as much sound as i can to steer most of the cops away to where i am. My blood was boiling, my adrenalin was going thru the roof, My heart was Pounding at 1000 miles an hour, I felt so alive! "now its time to run!" I start running but realize my mistake, it was a dead end, I started thinking quickly, i saw a dumpster, above that was a fire escape Stairway, there was a pipe going to the roof, and just 3 buildings past this on leads to the hideout. "alright thats my plan!" I leaped onto the dumpster and grabbed onto the fire escape railing, i hoisted my self up and ran up the fire escape, the only problem was it was so rusty i actually almost fell through it, i luckily made it up and grabbed onto the pipe and climbed up it, got to the top of the building...

then i realized how far the jump was, i saw some cement blocks near the edge and a plank sitting near them, I put the plank onto the bricks, went backwards and sprinted towards to, I smashed my foot onto the ground throwing me into the air and just barley managed to grab onto the other building ledge...then i got shot in the arm that i was using to hold onto, I loss my grip and i fell almost to the bottom, i saw a Sign that said sushi on it and i grabbed the supporter for the sign and flung myself up to another sign, then to a Balcony, i hoisted myself up and Got to the top of the Building. This time, There was a pipe between me and the 3rd building, i had no other choice. I held my breath for this part, i walked slowly so i wouldn't fall into a bunch of broken glass and heroin needles. I made it and jumped to the bottom...

I woke Up in the hideout with my legs bandaged. "Kid you are way to reckless, did you not realize that jumping from there could cost you the ability to walk ever again? luckily you know how to land properly but it still sprained both your legs and broke one of your ankles!" Sonic was angry at me but then the face of anger turned into a face of happiness. "But you still did good by luring the cops away from us, we still got your bag here." He gives me my bag and i look inside and theres still all the gold and diamonds inside it. "*Sigh of relief* thank god, thank you for getting this stuff here safely!" For once, i feel like i have a real family, i lost both my mother and father at age 4. so i never really knew my father or mother! I then doze off to sleep knowing that i may have finally found a true family...

TO BE CONTINUED! *Thunder*

Hello, im here with another one, i just recently made the first chapter and i made the second one already! whoop dee do for me! whoop dee do for you as well (Hopefully) anyway, im going full steam with this one, this is now gonna be my main project to work on and i dont know when this will ever end, I want to make it for a long time, maybe even as long until either A: I run out of ideas B: I die (Literally) C: I get banned D: The site shuts down or E: No one reads these things anymore! anyway, hope you enjoy the first and second chapters, see yah and bye bye!

Kaleb the hedgehog


	3. What now?

Im still in a wheel chair after yesterday, i had to stay back while the others were robbing a bank. "Isn't robbing a bank and being rebel 2 different things?" I wondered if i was being rebel, or being a criminal. "Well, breaking shit and stealing are basically both rebel and criminal things so i guess theres really no difference!" I heard the door opening and saw the gang came back. "Hey guys!" I rolled myself over to them to see what they got. "So how did it go?" Then i notice they didn't have any bags in there hands. Thats usually what you carry money in when robbing a bank. "the fuckin' bank was empty! FUCKIN' EMPTY!" I was stunned...

"How can a bank be empty?!" I was really confused not knowing if they were fucking with me or they were telling me the truth. "Apperantly 3 people have already robbed it!" Said manic who was probably the most pissed off than all of them combined, he's the one thats always expecting lots of money in the bank, but if theres nothing then he gets pissed. "Damn, that must've sucked. maybe it was good that I didn't tag along." I rolled myself to the bed. "..." I sat there wondering how the fuck i was gonna get up there! then i felt myself being lifted up and put onto the bed. "There yah go sport." Sonic put me into the bed. "Dude, you act like im 5 years old! im 16..." Sonic didn't care, he only rolled his eyes and put the covers over me, which is really embarrassing! But anyway, I quickly dose off to sleep...

I woke up really early in the morning and saw the others were still sleeping, I looked around and saw an airhorn on one of the tables. after thinking for 2 seconds, a smirk came across my face. "hehehe..." I got out of bed (Which was painfull) got into my wheel chair (which was ALSO painfull) and rolled myself up to the table with the airhorn, but as i pulled it off the table. A bucket of glue rolls onto my head. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I try to wipe the glue off my hair but then Sonia wakes up. "What the hell?" She see's me covered in glue and starts laughing her ass off. "GUYS! LOOK! HE FELL FOR IT!" The boys wake up. "REALLY!? AAAAHAHAHA!" and im sitting there with the .-. face. "rly guys?" they were still laughing, i looked at the air horn. I ripped it off the string and chucked it at them hitting sonic, manic but it missed sonia. "HA! yah missed!" "*Throws can of beans at her hitting her*" Sonia starts seeing stars. she finally regains her balance but she was really pissed off. and i mean like REALLY PISSED OFF!

"KALEB THE HEDGEHOG!" I was scared, i tried to roll away but sonia grabbed me. "ah crap." I braced myself for a punch or kick, but instead. I got something i wasn't excpecting. She kissed me on the forhead (For some reason don't fucking ask) Which made me blush like mad. "Your becoming one of us, and also...your...kinda cute Kaleb." Sonia tried to hide her blush from me but i was blushing 2 times more now. "woah...hey guys if your ever gonna have sex, make sure to were a condom Kaleb!" Sonic and manic burst into laughter. "Ok that wasn't really that funny dude." I was annoyed at the joke, not only that it was terrible, but it obviously just made up on the spot. "Guys, my grandma could make better jokes than you, IF she was still alive!" Sonic and Manic then stopped laughing because my joke wasn't that good either, but hey, can you blame me? I didn't want them to 1UP me like that so i had to think of something...

"That is just gross Manic!" Sonia was really pissed from that joke. I couldn't help but laugh a little from her reaction. But i realized This glue was hardening and if it didn't come off, it would be a 1000 times tougher to scrap out of my hair! "Uhhh...guys, i need to get this glue out of my hair!" The others wern't listening. "Kaleb, shut up, we don't wanna here one of your jokes again!" I sighed and rolled myself to the sink and dipped my head into the water (which was more or less cleaner than dirty) I managed to get most of the glue out. I was glad i did, I like this mohawk and i don't want to lose it! I rolled myself into the main room and noticed the band was gone...

TO BE continued...

Hey guys, Im back And its only been a day since of started this series! im working full steam right now and im really happy about it! anyway, this was one where it was just something that was happening in one room only and one place only. Just stay tuned for more cause im really proud of my work! So keep reading guys. and i may add in some 4th wall breaking moments. don't worry, not as much as last time but just a few here and there. anyway, KALEB THE HEDGEHOG OUT! *disappears*

Kaleb the hedgehog


	4. If its not fast, its not punk!

"Hey guys! where are you?" I heard some music playig from the other room. I wheeled myself over to the door and put my ear against the door and heard some really fast punk music playing. I opened the door and saw it was a staircase leading to the room. "Ah fuck it!" I grabbed both the railings and slowley made my way down. after 3 minutes of going down the stairs on a fuckin' wheelchair, i opened the second door and saw Sonic, Manic, and sonia where playing. They where playing on a Tiny stage that could only fit 4 people. there was only the three hedgehogs playing so there was more room but still. i desided to try to put the bones in my ankle into place, my legs wern't hurting and i managed to be able to start walking again. i walked over To the stage and thats when they finally noticed me. "Well, look who showed up! Its the amazing Kaleb who thought he could fly and...wait...why are you out of your wheelchair? how the fuck are you walking?" Sonic asked me but i ignored him and got up on stage and strapped on a guitar. "You guys wanted to see me play right?" "Yah" the 3 hedgehogs said at the same time. "Well, heres one of my own songs that i haven't given a name yet." the triplets got off stage and sat down in some chairs. "Alright, lets hear you play." I pulled out a pick from my pocket and i began to play."

1 2, 1234!

were alcaholics  
>were sex addicts!<br>were as punk as we can get!  
>were drug abusers<br>Were 420 users!  
>We do this cause we ain't got no future!<p>

FUCK THE POLICE  
>FUCK THE AUTHORITY<br>FUCK WITH US AND YOU'LL BE SORRY

FUCK THE POLICE  
>FUCK THE AUTHORITY<br>FUCK WITH US AND YOU'LL BE SORRY

we're needing were craving  
>We're wanting some changing<br>We dont wanna fuckin' live like this!  
>if you try to stop us<br>YOU WILL GET THE ANARCHIST FIST!

you find it so fuckin' funny  
>That we don't get paid any money<br>when we go and play some shows  
>YOu think we like this?<br>IT FUCKIN' BLOWS!  
>Well look at it this way<br>You keep that up that attitude  
>and you won't see another day!<br>you wan't see another day!  
>you won't see another day!<br>YOU WON'T SEE ANOTHER DAY!

FUCK THE POLICE  
>FUCK THE AUTHORITY<br>FUCK WITH US AND YOU'LL BE SORRY

FUCK THE POLICE  
>FUCK THE AUTHORITY<br>FUCK WITH US AND YOU'LL BE SORRY

we're looking for another meal  
>We're looking for something to steal<br>We're looking for something to do!  
>We're trying to get this thru!<p>

WE WON'T STAND FOR YOUR BULLSHIT!  
>WE WILL NEVER FUCKIN' STAND IT!<br>WE'RE SO FUCKIN' SICK OF IT ALL!

WE HATE THE GOVERMENTS NAZIS!  
>MOWING US DOWN THEN THROWING PARTYS!<br>YOU THINK YOUR STANDING TALL  
>SOONER OR LATER<br>THE GOVEREMENT WILL FALL!

*Guitar solo*

you will soon find out  
>WE'RE NOT FUCKIN' BLUFFING<br>while you feel safe in you huge ass home!  
>BE CAREFUL OR GET CAUGHT<br>IN THE SCOPE!

FUCK THE POLICE  
>FUCK THE AUTHORITY<br>FUCK WITH US AND YOU'LL BE SORRY

FUCK THE POLICE  
>FUCK THE AUTHORITY<br>FUCK WITH US AND YOU'LL BE SORRY

were alcaholics  
>were sex addicts!<br>were as punk as we can get!  
>were drug abusers<br>Were 420 users!  
>We do this cause we ain't got no future!<p>

FUCK THE POLICE  
>FUCK THE AUTHORITY<br>FUCK WITH US AND YOU'LL BE SORRY

FUCK THE POLICE  
>FUCK THE AUTHORITY<br>FUCK WITH US AND YOU'LL BE SORRY

BREAK!

I stop playing as the song is over, I look at the hedgehogs who are frozen in place. "that was fuckin' amazing Kaleb!" sonic said as he walked over. "dude your singing is amazing!" I smile. "Thanks guys. actually, i like singing better, the only reason i played guitar as well was because it would feel empty without it!" "Well kid, your are new singer!" Sonic said as gave me a pat on the back. "FUCK YAH!"...

7 days later.

we're on the stage about to play to punks, goths and metalheads alike in the basement. How ever, i alway wonder. this place really isn't all that secret when everyone starts finding out about it. But any ways. i walked up to the mic...

"1 2, 1234!" 

TO BE MOTHERFUCKIN' CONTINUED!

alright so heres another chapter of life of crime. yes that was my own song! its a new song that i made and I just felt like putting it into this fanfic! anyway, next chapter should come out soon! Kaleb the hedgehog. OUT! *vanishes*


End file.
